REGRESANDO A CASA
by Amy Cravioto
Summary: Alguna vez se han preguntado ¿Qué pasó entre Akane y Ranma en su regreso de Ryugenzawa? Me disculpo de ante mano, si este fic excede las dosis permitidas de miel, si lo pudiera resumir, diría que todo es un cliché, un homenaje al odio, romanticismo y malos entendidos que solo pueden existir entre Akane y Ranma, espero lo disfruten.


Ranma 1/2 y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de la gran Rumiko Takahashi. Escribo sin fines de lucro con el único fin de compartir y mantener viva su gran obra.

REGRESANDO A CASA

Esta historia se ubica durante el regreso a Nerima de los dos adolescentes más testarudos y orgullosos del Japón. Ranma y Akane caminaban tomados de la mano a través del espectacular bosque de Ryugenzawa, en su trayecto aún iban encontrando más de esos animales con crecimiento desproporcionado que habían conocido en esa aventura.

Después del júbilo de triunfar en la última pelea contra el ancestral Orochi de ocho cabezas, Ranma ahora avanzaba a paso lento, callado y totalmente sonrojado, su cuerpo tenía una extraña rigidez que lo hacía parecer algo torpe. Se encontraba inmerso en una lucha interna, tratando de buscar algo qué decir, alguna palabra agradable, una frase adecuada o por lo menos neutral, para mostrarse agradecido con Akane, pero nada le parecía oportuno, aún no podía creer que estuvieran regresando a casa juntos, pensaba en lo cerca que estuvo de perderla por culpa de ese tal Shinnosuke, Ranma no era nada hábil en el terreno amoroso, pero algo en su interior le decía que había ganado una gran batalla.

Akane se sorprendió mucho cuando minutos antes vio a Ranma estirar su mano hacia ella en un movimiento inseguro pero que le dejaba clara su intención, Akane se le acercó, alcanzó su mano y entrelazaron sus dedos tímidamente, notó cierta tensión en su prometido, no lo culpaba, también ella estaba muy nerviosa, estaban compartiendo algo completamente inédito entre ellos, Akane le sonrió y él suspiró aliviado, así se mantuvieron caminando por un largo rato.

-Ranma estas muy callado ¿Qué te pasa?.-La pregunta lo desarmó por completo, tal vez, fue por el suave y cálido tono de voz que utilizó su prometida, uno que a él no le dedicaba con frecuencia.

-¡No me ocurre nada!- Respondió él a la defensiva.

-¿Cómo nada? No has pronunciado una sola palabra en kilómetros, es obvio que algo te ocurre. -Ella suspiró exasperada, hablar con Ranma era la cosa más complicada del mundo, tal vez porque ambos tendían siempre a salirse por la tangente, evadirse mutuamente era su especialidad, sin embargo, estando ahí solos en el bosque, él se convertía en su única posibilidad para comunicarse, así que para no aburrirse, Akane intentaba sacarle alguna palabra, aunque empezaba a sentir que era más fácil hacer hablar a las rocas que a su prometido.

-¡Solo estoy pensando! –Contestó tosco, creyendo que con su respuesta al fin lo dejaría en paz con ese interrogatorio, estaba muy incómodo pues no estaba dispuesto a revelarle que era ella misma el motivo de su distracción.

-¿Qué será eso que te tiene tan pensativo? –Ella insistió con algo de burla, sabiendo que empezaba a irritar a Ranma.

-¡Muchas cosas!-Respondió respirando profundo y empezando a perder la paciencia, al ver que ella no cedía.

-¿Cómo qué?

-En todo, en la pelea, en que… esta vez me llevé un buen susto por tu culpa.- Dijo sin pensar, Akane se detuvo en seco haciendo que se soltaran de las manos, parpadeó un par de veces, Ranma enrojeció al darse cuenta que su lengua había sido más rápida que su orgullo.

-¿Susto?- Repitió Akane para sí misma, un silencio incomodo se apoderó de ambos que ahora se miraban tratando de descifrar al otro.

\- Ya sabes, tu padre me hubiera matado si regreso a casa sin ti.–Contestó Ranma rascándose la cabeza con nerviosismo, Akane suspiró desilusionada, era de esperarse tratándose de ese idiota.

-Es claro que a ti solo te interesa que tu egocéntrica vida no corra peligro ¿Verdad?, pues sí voy a regresar a casa pero no será contigo, así que más te vale que no me sigas.–Dijo gritándole con verdadero fastidio, ella empezó a caminar muy molesta, sin reflexionar mucho sobre su rumbo, ignoró por completo a Ranma cuando él le preguntó si sabía hacia donde se dirigía, estaba dispuesta a dejarlo atrás y seguir por su cuenta, el enojo la hizo avanzar, pero al llegar al borde de un acantilado se detuvo abruptamente al darse cuenta de que no podía seguir sin una estrategia, así que se sentó sobre una gran roca a pensar en sus opciones, ninguna incluía reconciliarse con Ranma, aunque solo él conociera esa ruta.

Para Ranma no representó ningún problema seguirla de manera sigilosa por el bosque, en ningún momento la perdió de vista, pero su instinto de supervivencia le indicaba que ella necesitaba algo de espacio, sobre todo cuando la vio caminar tan voluntariosa, pisando fuerte, incluso a la distancia pudo escuchar que lo insultaba con todas sus fuerzas gritándole al viento, una gota de sudor rodó por su frente, al saber que toda esa ira podía alcanzarle si era descubierto por Akane. Tras algunos kilómetros, Ranma la vio detenerse al ver que su camino finalizaba en un gran acantilado, ella decidió tomar un descanso que al parecer la hizo calmarse, se observaba pensativa, analizando el camino, buscando la mejor ruta para continuar, jamás volteó hacia atrás, estaba enojada consigo misma por haberse ilusionado tontamente cuando pensó que ese idiota iba a sincerarse.

Akane estaba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta en qué momento fue alcanzada por Ranma, sin decirle una sola palabra se colocó al lado de ella, Akane de inmediato se tensó incomoda por la cercanía.

-¿Se puede saber ahora qué te hice? –Dijo enojado poniéndose en cuclillas frente a ella.

Ella no le respondió, no estaba para dar explicaciones, volteó su cara sin mirarlo, como si con ese gesto pudiese desaparecerlo.

-Será mejor que nos apresuremos, pronto va a oscurecer.- Propuso él en un tono conciliador y sin decir más estiró su mano temblorosa para que ella la tomara de nuevo en señal de paz.

Akane suspiró sonoramente, no entendía por qué él tenía la capacidad de hacerla enojar de esa manera, sentía el impulso de mandarlo a volar muy lejos, sin embargo, era consiente de que lo necesitaba para salir de ese bosque, así que aunque mentalmente lo estuviese vapuleando por ser un cobarde, esta vez por estrategia, ella debía dejar pasar lo que sea que la hubiese ofendido, así que tomó su mano y dejó que Ranma la ayudara a levantarse.

Ambos retomaron la ruta original a casa, mientras caminaban, Ranma se angustió al recordar que Shinnosuke en un par de días había logrado lo que a él le había llevado años, se quiso morir cuando los vio caminando por el bosque como si fuesen una verdadera pareja, de nuevo esa sensación de malestar se apoderó de su cuerpo pero esta vez fue pasajera, pues ahora era él quien sostenía la mano de Akane, Ranma pensaba que así debía ser, después de todo él era su prometido, tenía más derecho que cualquier don nadie, ningún otro podía presumir conocerla tanto como él, es algo que se obtiene a base de convivencia diaria, solo así podía saber que ella es de manos y pies tan fríos como un iceberg, que prefiere el té sobre el café, que ama las caminatas, las fresas congeladas, pasar tiempo en familia, estudiar, aprender cosas nuevas, entrenar y que siempre ayuda a otros sin importar si son amigos, enemigos o desconocidos.

-Ranma… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?.-Dijo Akane rompiendo finalmente el silencio que había entre los dos, ya no había enojo en sus palabras, sin dejar de avanzar Ranma disminuyó el paso y se le acercó para poder escucharla mejor.

-Dime. – Contestó lo mas casual que pudo, mirándola fijamente con su azulada mirada.

-¿Por qué arriesgaste tu vida para ayudarme con Shinnosuke?.–Hacía varios kilómetros que la carcomía esa duda. Ranma palideció un poco.

-Yo no lo hice por ese idiota.-Aclaró enojado entrecerrando los ojos.-Lo hice porque creí que obtener ese musgo y salvarlo era algo importante para ti.

-Ranma… ¿Lo hiciste por mí?-Akane estaba muy sorprendida, no se permitía creer lo que él acababa de revelar de manera velada, tal vez debía estar mal interpretando la situación, después de todo, él mismo había puesto en su cabeza que no quería nada con ella, que era torpe, fea y nada agraciada. Por otro lado, una vez más, Ranma había puesto su vida en peligro por salvarla, no a cualquiera de sus prometidas, a ella, incluso después de haberlo rechazado, cuando ella creía que Shinnosuke moriría por su culpa, algo había que le hacía sentir una chispa de esperanza. Ranma siempre la protegía pero ¿La quería?, si era así Akane no sabía de qué forma ¿Cómo amiga? ¿Cómo hermana? O solo era porque su ego de artista marcial le exigía siempre proteger al más débil.

Él solo se limitó a asentir, todavía no asimilaba por completo su más reciente descubrimiento, quería el bienestar de Akane por encima incluso de él mismo, estuvo dispuesto a salvar a su rival, a dejarla con él, si ella así lo decidía, si así era feliz. La vida le volvió al cuerpo cuando la escuchó gritarles a todos que él era su prometido, lo había elegido a él, estaba feliz pero no sabía cómo demostrárselo, su cerebro era lento, de pronto sintió unos brazos rodeándolo por completo.

-Gracias Ranma, lamento mucho haberte causado problemas.- Akane se reprochó a sí misma por haberlo abrazado, ahora estaba expuesta a no ser correspondida, solo se había dejado llevar, en verdad estaba agradecida, independiente a los motivos que tuviera su prometido, ¿Y si tal vez él había colaborado para librarse de ella y escapar con alguna de sus prometidas bonitas?, eso no lo había considerado, se sintió una idiota, este nuevo giro de sus pensamientos la hizo sentir muy vulnerable, tanto que se separó de él tan inmediato como pudo.

Ranma se sintió decepcionado al sentir aquel fugaz abrazo, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de corresponder, la observó preocupado, ella se veía triste y eso le rompió algo por dentro.

-Ahora es mi turno de preguntar.-Ranma puso ambas manos sobre los hombros de Akane, obligándola a levantar la mirada.-¿De verdad ibas a quedarte con él?. –Los ojos azules de Ranma se clavaron en los suyos, aparentando una seguridad que no sentía, era una pregunta que nacía de su miedo más profundo.

-Ranma yo…-Los ojos avellana de Akane se humedecieron, había pasado por muchas emociones en los últimos días, pero no se había dado el tiempo para ordenar su cabeza, la pregunta de él, había removido todo eso que no se había permitido sentir, se dio cuenta lo cerca que estuvo de perder a Ranma, que de no haber encontrado la cura de Shinnosuke, la respuesta sería un sí, pero cómo expilarle al chico más testarudo cuáles eran sus motivos ¿Humanidad? ¿Culpa? ¿Agradecimiento? ¿Honor? cualquiera menos amor. Convivió con Shinnosuke un tiempo muy breve, no le quedaba duda de que era un buen hombre, sin embargo, aunque no tenía muchos referentes sobre cómo es el amor, sí tenía todo un cúmulo de experiencias que le brindaba la convivencia diaria con su idiota prometido, cuando peleaban, reían, cuando pasaban tiempo juntos, cuando algo le pasaba a Ranma, todo se hacía más intenso, su corazón latía acelerado solo con él, eso debía significar algo, pero ¿Cómo decirlo?. Era el peor momento para pensar en todo eso y llorar, pero una vez que rodó la primera lágrima ya no pudo parar.

-No es necesario que respondas.-Contestó Ranma decepcionado malinterpretando todo como era su costumbre. Al ver que su llanto no se detenía, solo atinó a atraerla contra su cuerpo y permitir que se desahogara, después de todo, ella estaba volviendo a casa, tal vez por su familia y no por él, eso lo sabría con el tiempo, mientras tanto, ahí estaban, en medio del bosque, a punto de anochecer, abrazados, como nunca habían tenido oportunidad de estar.

En cuanto Akane recobró un poco el control de sí, detuvo sus lagrimas, pero no rompió el abrazo, se estaba muy bien así, recién fue consiente de la agradable sensación de cercanía que estaban compartiendo, jamás pensó que Ranma fuera bueno para dar ese tipo de apoyo emocional, incluso ante un tema tan delicado que sin duda lastimaba su ego.

Cuando Ranma sintió que Akane dejó de llorar, la abrazó más fuerte, temeroso a lo que seguía, tomó una gran bocanada de aire para decirle.-Aún estamos cerca de Ryugenzawa, puedes volver con Shinnosuke si es lo que quieres… yo mismo iré a casa a explicarles tu decisión, después me marcharé y nunnca volveré a molestarte.

Akane no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, en su cabeza resonaron fuertemente sus ultimas palabras ¿Piensa irse? de inmediato regresó a la realidad, se separó un poco de Ranma para observarlo decepcionada con sus grandes ojos avellana, ¿Acaso él no entendía todavía lo que significaba en su vida?.

-¡Ranma, si te atreves a poner un pie fuera de casa, iré a buscarte hasta donde estés, te daré una paliza y te arrastraré de regreso si es necesario!.-Luego le dio una fuerte bofetada apartándose de él.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-Le reclamó Ranma muy enojado, en su rostro se podía ver la marca enrojecida que le había dejado la mano de Akane.

-Te lo mereces por pensar que no quiero regresar a casa, si estamos aquí ahora, es porque obviamente elegí estar contigo y…-Ranma sin querer saber el resto, se le acercó velozmente, la tomó del rostro con ambas manos y le robó un beso suave, dulce, tan fugaz que Akane inicialmente no pudo afirmar si de verdad había ocurrido, se llevó una mano hacia sus labios, abrió los ojos con sorpresa y observó a un sonrojado chico que se había separado de ella atemorizado lo más que había podido.-¡Ranma!

Al escuchar su nombre, cerró los ojos e inconscientemente se puso en pose defensiva esperando lo peor ¡La había besado!, no se arrepentía en absoluto, pero ahora era el momento de enfrentar las consecuencias, cuando sintió que su muerte no llegaba, pensó que tal vez si no estaba enojada, entonces podía estar lastimada o decepcionada, después de todo, no había dado su consentimiento, al menos no expresamente, Ranma se sintió un miserable al pensar en esa posibilidad, al salir de su ensimismamiento finalmente se atrevió a voltear hacia ella, no se había movido mucho, su mano seguía sobre sus labios, con la sonrisa más hermosa y enigmática que jamás le había conocido, sintió que debía asegurarse:

-¿Te molestó lo que hice?.–Preguntó cauteloso.-Ella salió de su estado de nirvana y lo miró fijamente.

-Todavía no lo decido, aún no se si quiero matarte.-Contestó sincera, sin ese tono de verdugo que usaba cuando solía amenazarlo.

-Mientras lo decides, creo que deberíamos montar el campamento, ya es tarde para continuar.-Akane asintió agradecida con ese giro evasivo que habían tomado las cosas, más tarde se ocuparía de ese pervertido que la había besado por sorpresa.

Decididos a actuar como si nada hubiese sucedido, se concentraron en armar su campamento, en poco tiempo ya estaba lista la fogata, la casa de campaña, Ranma se ofreció a preparar la cena, mientras Akane terminaba de ordenar las cosas en su mochila. Cenaron y charlaron de cosas triviales alrededor de la fogata, esa noche era especialmente tranquila, de fondo se escuchaba un río, que lejos de ser caudaloso invitaba a la relajación. Ranma bostezó sonoramente.

-Será mejor que me vaya a dormir, estoy agotado.-Dijo mientras extendía su bolsa de dormir a unos cuantos metros de la fogata.

Akane lo miró con algo de alivio, solo tenían una casa de campaña, ante las prisas del regreso ella por descuido no había empacado la suya, solo tenían la de Ranma, con ese gesto, entendía que él se la estaba cediendo por esa noche, aunque no se sentía del todo tranquila, una parte de ella sí quería compartir, pero igual no lo hizo, entró, se puso su pijama amarilla y fracasó estrepitosamente tratando de conciliar el sueño, su mente repasaba frenéticamente los hechos sin darle tregua.

¡Ranma me besó! Pensó Akane ya recostada mientras de nuevo tocaba sus labios, para si misma reconocía que no le había desagradado en absoluto, solo con recordar, volvía a sentir esa fugaz sensación que había sido su primer beso, al menos el primero que Ranma le daba de manera consciente, luego empezó a repasar en su cabeza toda su plática previa, todo estaba ahí, pero aun no se lo creía, sentía que debía ser cuidadosa pues no quería salir lastimada.

-¡No puedo dormir por culpa de ese idiota! seguramente él ya esta durmiendo como si nada y yo aquí pensando estupideces.

Ranma se encontraba boca arriba viendo las estrellas, tenía las manos entrelazadas tras la cabeza, sentía que estaba viviendo horas extras, sin embargo, tenía una sonrisa boba en la cara, no quería volver a Nerima, este viaje le estaba resultando mucho más interesante que la vida real, sabía que en cuanto volvieran a casa todo regresaría a la acostumbrada anormalidad, con padres queriéndolos casar, con prometidos y locas persiguiéndolos todo el tiempo, no recordaba un solo día en el que hubiera experimentado esa paz, la cual se vio interrumpida cuando le cayó con fuerza algo sobre el estomago, un objeto que Ranma reconoció como un termo, solo un nombre cruzó por su cabeza.

-¡Akane!.

-¡Te lo mereces por pervertido! Y por no dejarme dormir.- Gruño enojada y luego regresó a su tienda de campaña haciendo mucho ruido.

Ranma estaba algo confundido, de verdad ¿Ese había sido su castigo por haberla besado? ¿A qué se refería con eso de que no la dejaba dormir? si no se había movido para nada, menos había hecho algún ruido. Siguió en el mismo estado de desconcierto hasta que se quedó dormido.

A la mañana siguiente la primera en despertar fue Akane, salió de la casa de campaña para estirar un poco las piernas, hacía mucho frío, unos metros más adelante Ranma dormía profundamente, la fogata se había apagado durante la noche privándolo de su fuente de calor, Akane se sintió culpable al observarlo, era obvio que ambos cabían en la casa de campaña, se acercó a él, tocó sus mejillas y comprobó que estaba más que frío, recordó todas esas veces que de mala gana lo había ido a despertar a su habitación ponchando globos o echándole agua, esta vez el enojo que normalmente sentía hacia él no estaba ahí, esa barrera de aparente indiferencia que había construido, había sido derribada para siempre, por el contrario pensó en que necesitaba cobijarlo mejor, así evitaría que ese idiota pidiera enfermarse, mientras velaba su sueño también pensó en ¿Besarlo? esa podía ser su forma de venganza, ojo por ojo dijo mientras le acariciaba tiernamente el rostro, se dio tiempo de observarlo, le parecía aún más guapo, no le sorprendía que tuviera a medio Japón tratando de conquistarlo, no quería perderse ninguno de sus rasgos, no entendía cómo para Nodoka podía estar en duda la masculinidad de semejante ejemplar, al que pocas veces podía ver en ese estado, con las defensas totalmente bajas. Akane sacó de la casa de camping su propia bolsa de dormir y lo arropó con todo el cuidado que pudo, ella por su cuenta se fue a asear al río.

Ranma despertó unos minutos después, cuando su temperatura corporal había aumentado gracias al doble cobijo, de inmediato su sentido del olfato percibió que la cobija extra tenía un agradable aroma, uno que le resultaba muy familiar, era lo que él llamaba la esencia de Akane, esa fragancia natural que lo enloquecía y que solo podía percibir cuando se acercaba demasiado a ella, esa cobija estaba resultando ser un tesoro para sus sentidos. Ranma sonrió, ese gesto le decía que había estado al alcance de su prometida y que ella había elegido dejarlo con vida. En contra de su voluntad, se obligó a levantarse para asearse y preparar el desayuno, antes de que ella se ofreciera a cocinar.

Akane volvió al campamento fresca y radiante, vio a Ranma ya despierto preparando el desayuno, ella se acercó para ver si necesitaba ayuda, pero se sorprendió al ver que tenía todo bajo control, todo tenía buen aspecto y un agradable aroma, su ego de cocinera estaba mancillado.

-¡Buenos días Akane!-Le dijo alegre mientras le acercaba un cuenco, ella tomó los palillos y pudo comprobar que la comida tenía un buen sabor-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Ranma al verla tan seria.

-No es nada.-Dijo sin mediar palabra, recién era consciente de que Ranma siempre era el encargado de preparar los alimentos en su pequeño viaje de regreso, ¿Lo estaría haciendo a propósito para no dejarla cocinar? por supuesto que sí, se contestó indignada.

Ranma ajeno al origen del silencio de su prometida, buscó un tema neutral para atraer su atención:

-Estamos algo atrasados en el viaje, yo calculo que a este paso estaremos llegando a la estación en unas 12 horas, de ahí tres horas en tren y estaremos en casa.

Akane lo escuchaba aún distraída, no le había gustado oír que en tan poco tiempo volvería a esa locura que era su vida. Amaba a su familia, pero debía reconocer que lidiar con ellos en ocasiones era una verdadera pesadilla, sobre todo cuando trataban a toda cosa de meterse en su vida, en sus decisiones. Sobre ella descansaba el futuro del Dojo Tendo, eso le decían siempre que debían justificarse por alguno de sus tontos planes, comprometerla a tan temprana edad con un desconocido, había sido la gota que había derramado el vaso y una traición para ella, que siempre se había esforzado por su propia cuenta por ser la mejor artista marcial de Japón, la que no necesitaba de otros, la niña que después de la muerte de su madre, había clausurado y endurecido su corazón para nunca más ser lastimada con un adiós, creía que tenía todo bajo control, pero la realidad era que solo sobrevivía.

Todo cambió para siempre cuando Ranma llegó a su vida, no tenían nada en común, salvo ese compromiso que ninguno quería, Akane a esa edad ni siquiera había tenido novio, ella jamás pensó en casarse, su vida eran las artes marciales y la escuela, sentía que su padre la estaba sacrificando para al fin poder tener un varón en la familia que llevara en alto el nombre de su Dojo, pensar en eso le hervía la sangre, para ella su supuesto prometido era un enemigo, un intruso, un idiota al que no le permitiría que se saliera con la suya.

Con el paso del tiempo conoció mejor a Ranma, supo que él también era víctima de las circunstancias, no parecía querer adueñarse de lo que era suyo, estaban atrapados en la misma situación y cada quien lidiaba con eso de diferentes maneras, su forma favorita de relacionarse era a través de discusiones, algunas triviales, otras inmaduras, siempre peleas de voluntades, se conocieron primero en sus versiones más testarudas y orgullosas.

Akane pensó que manteniendo la guardia bien arriba contra su prometido estaría a salvo, pero la convivencia diaria con él, en contra de su voluntad la fue suavizando, sin que él lo supiera claro, ella constantemente lo observaba, pues el intruso vivía en su casa, sabía todo de él, cada movimiento, cada técnica, el origen de cada prometida, no supo identificar en qué momento su interés dejó de verlo como un rival, cuando exactamente ya no tuvo sentido esa fría cautela, en qué momento perdió el control de sus emociones. Él parecía estar completamente ajeno a todo el caos que generaba, a su corta edad se entregaba en cuerpo y alma a su arte, eso fue lo primero en lo que pudo conectar e identificarse con Ranma, era determinado, jamás se rendía, tenía una inteligencia corporal inaudita, era capaz de aprender y reproducir cualquier técnica con solo observarla una vez, destacaba siempre, por eso su habilidad y fuerza eran del tamaño de su ego, al menos al principio, Akane creía que a Ranma solamente le importaba él mismo.

Para la parte lógica de Akane estaba claro que Ranma era un idiota egocéntrico, pero hubo otra parte de ella que no supo lidiar con ciertas dificultades, la realidad toda ella era una máscara, se había forjado una fama de rudeza que ya hasta ella creía que era parte de su personalidad, pero la realidad era distinta, ni lo odiaba, ni era ajena a las pequeñas dosis de cordialidad y veladas atenciones que recibía de él, no era un caballero, pero siempre estaba ahí para ella, la volvía loca cuando se comportaba indiferente y luego parecía posesivo, a veces celoso, en ocasiones tan cercano y en otras tan distante, entre ellos nunca nada podía estar claro. Le molestaba que entre más confusas estuvieran las cosas, ella se sentía cada vez más atrapada en su red, pues cuando ella había estado en peligro, él la había hecho sentir protegida, a salvo, algo que nunca esperó recibir de otra persona, de acuerdo a sus principios ella debía salvarse a sí misma, Ranma era más parecido a un dragón malhumorado que a un príncipe azul, sin embargo era auténtico, era alguien a quien podía confiarle su vida y seguridad sabiendo que él siempre estaría ahí resguardándolas, sin embargo, no sabía si también podía confiarle su corazón. Tal vez, el que estuvieran ahí solos en medio del bosque la hacía pensar cosas extrañas, de repente algo cruzó por su mente:

-Ranma, sinceramente no me siento lista para volver a casa, me gustaría poder tomar un par de días más, ya sabes, para descansar.-Dijo Akane todavía pensativa.

-¿Qué… dices?- Preguntó Ranma tartamudeando, tragó saliva pensando en qué tipo de situaciones podría pasar con su prometida en ese bosque.-¿Estas segura?

-No me disgustaría, a menos claro, que tú ya te quieras regresar.-Lo miró desconfiada.

-Realmente no.-Contestó Ranma siendo consciente de lo que le esperaba al volver, ella tenía razón, él tampoco tenía gran entusiasmo por regresar, quería prolongar lo más posible ese momento de tregua que había entre los dos.

-Te diré algo, antes de que tu mente pervertida se adelante a cosas que no son, solo quiero estar en paz, tomar fuerza y prepararme para retomar mi vida ¿Crees que puedas ayudarme con eso?.

-A qué tipo de ayuda te refieres- Preguntó algo escéptico.

-Pues para empezar, no seas un idiota.

-¡Oye! –Se quejó ofendido.

-Entonces ¿Ya es un trato Ranma? –Dijo ella estirando la mano para sellar el pacto.- Tomaremos unos días de descanso.

\- ¡Hecho! Nadie sabe que ya vamos de regreso, al llegar solo diremos que todo esto se llevó más tiempo del esperado, será nuestro secreto. –Dijo Ranma con la voz más entusiasta de lo que él hubiera querido mostrar. – Conozco un lugar en el que nos podemos quedar.

Akane se sonrojó ante la determinación de su prometido, esperaba que le dijera que era una locura, o que él ya quería terminar con todo eso, sin embargo, ahí estaban los dos, secretamente emocionados por el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas, coincidían en querer postergar lo más posible lo que sea que les esperara al regresar a casa.

Terminaron de recoger el campamento y se desviaron de la dirección que originalmente tenían, solo se detuvieron para descansar brevemente, iban callados pero tomados de la mano, cada vez más cómodos uno con el otro. Después de caminar unas horas entre las montañas, llegaron a un pequeño valle con un espectacular lago que reflejaba el color del cielo, Akane supo de inmediato que ese era el lugar al que se refería su prometido, era perfecto para sus planes de aislamiento, recién comenzaba a ser consciente de la magnitud de lo que le había propuesto a Ranma, unos días perdidos, completamente solos, ¿Será que al fin podrían aclarar sus sentimientos?, instantáneamente censuró el curso de sus pensamientos, es solo para descansar y estar tranquilos se dijo.

Ranma por su cuenta ya se encontraba instalando el campamento en el nuevo lugar, esperaba que estar ocupado lo mantuviera sin pensar, pero le era imposible, realmente lo estaban haciendo, tal vez más por ser un par de impulsivos, como sea que lo argumentase, ya estaban ahí, ahora necesitaban un plan de actividades, había que hacer el momento lo más ameno y de ser posible pulir un poco su forma de convivir.

Mientras Ranma parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos, un extraño olor llegó a su nariz, cuando volteó de inmediato ubicó el origen de tan peculiar aroma, Akane había aprovechado para tomar la iniciativa en la preparación sus alimentos.

-Siéntate Ranma, hoy yo voy a cocinar,–Le dijo con determinación en la mirada.-Él sintió que su esperanza de vida se reducía de años a quizá unas horas, cómo pudo ser tan distraído, solo había logrado mantenerse a salvo un día, debía contra atacar pero no sabía cómo, sin romper su pacto de paz.

-¿Qué te parece si lo hacemos… juntos?.–En cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca se dio cuenta de lo sugerente que había sonado su propuesta, Akane también lo tomó en ese otro sentido y se sonrojó profundamente, Ranma tomó aire y trató de corregir. –Ya sabes, cocinar juntos!

Akane suspiró aliviada y con las defensas totalmente aturdidas accedió a recibir su ayuda. Ranma sonrió victorioso, antes de que ella se recuperara y se arrepintiera, se acercó a ella por la espalda, analizando qué demonios había hecho con la comida, ella sintió su espacio corporal agradablemente invadido, no la tocaba pero podía sentir que estaba muy cerca, él tenía la mano en el mentón y miraba fijamente esa mezcla viscosa, Akane esperaba que él se riera o incluso le pidiera que se desistiera, o por lo menos que le hiciera alguno de sus comentarios sobre sus nulas habilidades culinarias, sin embargo, no lo hizo, se limitó a ser su asesor, le pasaba los ingredientes, le explicaba las porciones y en qué momento lo debía agregar, al final, el resultado fue una muy comestible sopa de miso, Ranma en un impulso suicida dijo que él la probaría primero como un gesto de confianza hacia su aprendiz, para darse aliento, pensaba que no podía estar tan mal, si él había supervisado todos los pasos.

Akane no lo podía creer, habían cocinado juntos sin pelear, él se había ofrecido a probar algo que ella había cocinado, no esperaba que eso fuera posible en diez vidas, sin embargo, ahí estaba ese idiota, sosteniendo una cucharilla frente a él como si estuvieran a punto de ejecutarlo, luego lo probó sin pensárselo mucho, todo el contenido ya estaba en su boca, Akane no perdía detalle, hacía bien en desconfiar ya que él era un especialista en evitar probar sus platillos, al final Ranma abrió la boca en señal de que ya se había pasado la comida, su rostro neutral, solemne.

-¿Y bien?-Preguntó ella impaciente, él sonrió ampliamente y levantó el pulgar en señal de aprobación, ella no le creyó, para cuando se recuperó del efecto que Ranma le causó con su sonrisa, él ya estaba introduciendo en su boca la misma cuchara llena de comida para que ella constatara su veredicto, de nuevo quedó shockeada, no sabía qué era más increíble, su comida agradablemente comestible o el hecho de ser consiente de que su prometido le acababa de dar de comer en la boca.

Ante el jubilo provocado por el éxito ambos se abrazaron en señal de victoria, sonriendo se separaron y se prepararon para tener la mejor comida de su historia.

-Gracias por la ayuda Ranma.-Akane hizo una pequeña reverencia al terminar sus alimentos.

-Creo que debemos continuar cocinando juntos, hacemos un buen equipo.-Le dijo guiñándole un ojo. Ella asintió sonrojada, le molestaba lo vulnerable que se sentía ante cualquier gesto que él hacía, temía que si Ranma llegaba a darse cuenta, se podría volver aún más engreído.

La tarde siguió su curso, al anochecer cenaron un poco más de su increíble sopa. Ranma tras la cena comenzó a alimentar la fogata con más leña, no estaba dispuesto a pasar el mismo frío de la noche anterior.

-¡Ranma!-Dijo Akane para llamar su atención.-Si quieres puedes… quedarte en la tienda.-Dijo con dificultad.- Ya sabes, la noche esta muy fresca, para que no pases frío.

Él la miró fijamente para asegurarse de que no hubiera enloquecido.-Estoy bien durmiendo afuera, no quisiera molestarte.-Mintió.

-Si te comportas no será un problema.-Su propuesta sonaba amenazante.

-¿Estas segura?-Ranma la observaba con desconfianza.

-Tampoco voy a rogarte.-Contestó Akane en tono ofendido, ella iba a meterse a la tienda cuando él la tomó del brazo haciendo que se girara.

-Acepto.-Ranma pensó que por ser su primera noche durmiendo juntos, ella pondría una malla electrificada en medio de ambos, o que se dormiría abrazando un bate de baseball con púas, sin embargo no fue así, aunque el espacio era reducido pues originalmente era para una persona, ella aparentemente no le dio mayor importancia y se limitó a dormir dándole la espalda.

-¡Buenas noches Ranma!

-¡Descansa Akane!

Tras varios minutos Akane seguía despierta, moría de vergüenza así que prefería seguir en esa posición, cuando lo invitó a dormir en la tienda no había sido consciente de esas contrariedades de compartir un espacio tan reducido, Ranma por su parte buscaba la mejor posición para incomodar lo menos posible a su prometida y responder a la confianza que le estaba brindando. Cuando al fin se quedaron dormidos ambos quedaron cálidamente espalda con espalda.

Nada había sucedido, pero a la mañana siguiente ambos estaban de un humor inmejorable, Ranma se levantó muy temprano a entrenar cerca del lago, se había quitado la camisa dejando a la vista los evidentes resultados de su duro entrenamiento, como siempre brindaba un gran espectáculo a la retina, su concentración se fue al infierno cuando tuvo a la vista a su prometida, quien había salido a correr luciendo una ropa deportiva ajustada que a Ranma le pareció sumamente interesante, no podía dejar de pensar en lo bien que se veía Akane en ese momento, no solo físicamente, también le parecía atractiva la inusual paz en la que ella se encontraba en ese lugar, le estaba agradando mucho ese viaje.

-¡Akane! –Le gritó Ranma para llamar su atención cuando ella pasó cerca del lugar donde él entrenaba.-¿Quieres salir a explorar el lugar después del desayuno?.

-Siiii-Contestó alegre levantando el pulgar mientras seguía corriendo, ajena al par de ojos azules que no la perdían de vista.

Antes del medio día ya se encontraban subiendo la montaña más alta para explorar, la vista hacia el valle era increíble, el cielo despejado les permitía contemplar la inmensidad del lugar en el que se encontraban, Akane estaba fascinada, trataba de seguir el paso de su prometido brincando entre las rocas, después de un rato, llegaron hasta un lugar en el que ya solo se podía subir con equipo especializado.

-Creo que ya no es posible seguir subiendo.-Suspiró Ranma resignado.

Ambos se sentaron a descansar sobre una roca, tomados de la mano contemplaron el paisaje que se abría ante sus ojos, el contacto directo con la naturaleza se estaba volviendo adictivo, o tal vez era la compañía, parecían dos personas totalmente distintas a esos jóvenes testarudos que solían ser en Nerima, tal vez, solo tal vez, se estaban conociendo en su forma más pura, sin presiones, cámaras, apariencias, sin defensas, sin egos, algo que antes de ese viaje solo habían visto en el otro en breves destellos.

-¿Qué crees que suceda cuando regresemos a casa?-Preguntó Akane.

Una mueca de fastidio se formó en el rostro de Ranma, esa pregunta había arruinado el momento perfecto, esa burbuja de negación ante la que había cedido, se vio amenazada.-No importa ahora.-Dijo esperando que volviese la calma.

-Importará en unos días.-Respondió Akane pensativa.

-Lo sé.- Suspiró resignado al no poder evadir el tema. -Seguramente nos espera una bienvenida épica, ya sabes, Nabiki tratando de investigar qué hicimos cada segundo del viaje, nuestros padres seguro ya están armando otra de sus locuras, puede ser que tus acosadores ya estén montando un campamento en el jardín esperanto que vuelvas.

Akane río ante el tono con el que Ranma dijo esto último.-¿Mis acosadores? Y qué me dices de tus locas prometidas, me sorprende que a estas alturas no nos hayan localizado.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Ranma ante esa posibilidad, entre más pensaba en todo menos quería regresar.-Creo que fue una buena idea venir aquí.-

Akane movió la cabeza afirmativamente, se acercó más a Ranma recargándose en su costado, él respondió ese gesto abrazándola, ella quería aprovechar al máximo el clima, el lugar, la calma, para poder evocar ese lugar tan hermoso cuando los problemas le llegaran al cuello, cuando la inseguridad volviera a gobernarla, se preguntaba si esta versión de su prometido también se quedaría ahí en el bosque, esperaba que no fuera así.

Regresaron al campamento caminando con calma, Ranma iba muy animado platicando la historia de cómo había conocido aquel hermoso lugar, siempre era por viajes de entrenamiento con su papá, Akane se entristecía cuando escuchaba historias sobre los primeros años de vida de Ranma, debió ser duro para un niño ser un artista marcial de tiempo completo, sumado a que su padre era un completo irresponsable, no se explicaba cómo es que había sobrevivido ante una crianza tan negligente, a pesar de todo, no había hecho de él un mal chico.

Akane iba tan distraída con sus pensamientos que no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando su pie izquierdo quedó atorado entre dos rocas haciéndola caer, Ranma se giró hacia ella sorprendido por lo rápido que había ocurrió todo, la ayudó a levantarse con el semblante preocupado.

-¿Estas bien? –Akane intentó apoyar su pie sobre el piso, pero un dolor agudo la hizo recargar todo su peso en Ranma quien la sostenía para evitar que volviera a caerse.

-¡Me duele mucho! –Dijo mientras se le empezaban a formar un par de lágrimas.

-Será mejor que no trates de caminar.-Ranma se giró y se agachó para que ella pudiera subirse en su espalda.-Te llevaré de regreso para que no te lastimes.- Akane lo abrazó del cuello, todo el camino de regreso se sintió muy tonta por no haber sido más cuidadosa.

Al llegar al campamento Ranma le ayudó a sentarse junto a un árbol para que ella pudiera recargarse y estar cómoda.-Por favor, avísame si te duele, voy a revisarte. –Ranma retiró con suavidad el calzado de Akane, observó que la piel estaba enrojecida y empezaba a inflamarse, le preocupaba la movilidad, una mueca de dolor se dibujó en el rostro de Akane cuando él giró levemente su pie.

-Ya vuelvo.-Ranma caminó serio hacia su mochila, sacó un ungüento, una venda y sin más regresó a continuar con su labor de enfermero, se sentó en posición de flor de loto permitiendo que Akane apoyara la pantorrilla sobre su muslo, él puso una generosa cantidad de ungüento sobre sus palmas, mientras las frotaba enérgicamente, tenía un fuerte aroma a hierbas, una vez que tuvo la consistencia y temperatura adecuadas, lo aplicó con sumo cuidado sobre el pie de Akane mientras le daba un ligero masaje, después le colocó la venda.

-Tienes suerte.-Le dijo Ranma sonriendo. -Solo es una torcedura, estarás bien con este remedio natural, solo debes reposar y no hacer esfuerzos.

-¡Gracias Ranma! –Akane sonrió aún sonrojada por la agradable sensación que le había quedado en la piel después de ese suave contacto.

-Descuida, no fue nada.-Ambos se quedaron en un profundo silencio, sin saber qué más decir.

–Discúlpame por arruinar los planes del día.-Dijo Akane apenada mientras pensaba en lo aburrido que sería estar ahí sin poderse mover, flexionó la pierna hacia su cuerpo liberando el muslo de Ranma.

-Nada de sentirte mal boba, fue un accidente, lo más importante es que no pasará a mayores.-Ranma se levantó y regresó con sus bolsas de dormir y un par de almohadas, las extendió y acondicionó para que ella pudiera descansar más cómoda, la cargó en brazos y la depositó delicadamente sobre ellas, Akane estaba gratamente sorprendida por los cuidados y atenciones que estaba recibiendo de Ranma, en cuanto sintió que él comenzó a incorporarse lo abrazó impulsivamente, no quería que se alejara, Ranma por la sorpresa casi pierde el equilibrio, sonrió resignado al verse atrapado por los brazos de Akane, así que únicamente se movió para estar más cómodo y abrazarla también, así se quedaron un buen rato, no era que tuvieran mucho qué hacer, el tiempo corría diferente en ese lugar, Ranma le dio un beso lleno de ternura en la frente, Akane se separó un poco y no pudo evitar observarlo sorprendida, por fin Ranma lo había hecho de nuevo, vaya que era lento, él solo atinó a sonreír sonrojado como un niño cuando lo descubren haciendo una travesura.

-Me has recordado que aún tengo pendiente golpearte muy fuerte.-Dijo Akane seria refiriéndose a la deuda que le había aplazado por haberla besado.

-Creí que ya me habías perdonado.-Ranma puso la cara más inocente que encontró.

-No lo haré, ese fue un beso cobarde que ni siquiera te has atrevido a repetir.

Ranma la miró sorprendido, en serio le estaba reclamando ¿Por no haberla vuelto a besar? su cerebro estaba haciendo corto circuito.

-¿Crees que no he querido repetirlo?.-Le dijo mirándola fijamente, ella se removió tratando de poner distancia entre ellos, pero Ranma no la soltó.-La verdad no he dejado de pensar en ese beso.-Le dijo acerándose a su oído.-Pero no quería abrumarte con eso, no estaba seguro si te había gustado o no.

-¡Pues sí me gustó idiota! Aunque yo hubiera preferido uno más duradero…

Las palabras sinceras de Akane le dieron valor para intentarlo de nuevo, tomó su barbilla con determinación, pero se le cortó el rollo cuando se dio cuenta de que ella lo observaba fijamente…

-¿Podrías cerrar los ojos?-Dijo Ranma nervioso.

Ella apenas había cerrado los ojos cuando sintió en sus labios una placentera descarga eléctrica, un pequeño roce en su labio inferior había sido suficiente para despertarle un mar de sensaciones, él no retrocedió, se quedó ahí invitándola a corresponder, su inexperiencia hizo que les llevara unos segundos coordinarse y tomar ritmo, todo era por instinto, pero ese contacto les estaba resultando tremendamente adictivo. Se separaron ligeramente para respirar, estaban sumamente nerviosos, el corazón palpitando a mil, él abrió los ojos primero, preso todavía de un inexplicable frenesí, esta vez no había miedo al rechazo, porque los dos habían participado con la misma entrega y entusiasmo.

Akane por su cuenta, estaba en otra galaxia, al fin había pasado ¡Se habían besado! de esa forma en la que ella solamente lo había podido soñar, ahora la realidad estaba ahí frente a ella, nada más importaba, solo ellos dos, no sabía de donde había surgido todo ese valor, por qué en tan poco tiempo habían avanzado tanto, en algo que parecía estar suspendido, eran malos para las palabras o quizá para reconocer sus sentimientos, pero entre ellos siempre había existido una conexión más allá de su torpeza, o al menos eso era lo que sentía en ese momento.

Se sonrieron cada quien desde su propio mundo, juntaron sus frentes como tratando de sincronizar sus emociones, tras un nuevo beso, esta vez más corto, con algo más de esa seguridad que solo da la experiencia, se separaron para poder apreciar al otro, estaban felices, pero siendo ellos, siempre cabía la duda.

-Creo que si seguimos practicando pronto podremos ser expertos.-Dijo Ranma quitando algo de presión al momento, Akane rió nerviosa.

-¿Te gustaría?-preguntó ella sonriendo y viéndolo fijamente.

-¿A ti no?- Ranma aprovechó la pausa para tomar una posición más cómoda, cuidando siempre no aplastarla con su peso, ni lastimar su pie, se acomodó tras ella para abrazarla por la espalda y le depositó un tierno beso en el cuello, recién se dio cuenta que sus corazones seguían latiendo muy rápido.

Ella estaba sumamente sonrojada, su mente había volado más de lo debido, cuando sintió que Ranma la estaba abrazando, suspiró con alivio cuando se dio cuenta que solo quería estar más cómodo, en esa posición no podían verse las caras, era muy adecuada para pensar y calmar un poco ese mar de sensaciones que habían generado hacía apenas unos minutos, ella no podía salir corriendo, él aunque podía parecía no querer intentarlo, respetaban ese pacto de silencio que ambos necesitaban.

La noche no tardó en aparecer, Ranma se levantó a regañadientes, preparó la cena y llevó un plato hasta donde se encontraba su prometida. Cenaron evitando mirarse, había algo de tensión por no saber cómo actuar.

-Cuando estés lista dime y te llevo a la casa de campaña.-Dijo pareciendo sereno.

-¡Ranma¡-Dijo ella sonrojándose.–Antes ¿Crees que podrías llevarme a hacer pis?

Ranma la miró asustado, el que Akane no se pudiera desplazar por sí misma, implicaba que él tuviera que hacerse cargo de ese tipo de inesperadas misiones. La cargó en su espalda hasta donde consideró era un lugar adecuado.- Avísame cuando estés lista y vuelvo por ti.- Ranma la dejó cerca de un árbol y se alejó con ansiedad.

-¡Ranma espera!-Dijo muy avergonzada, él se volteó de inmediato para verla parada solo en un pie.- … necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Qué tipo de Ayuda?-Respondió él sonrojándose también.

-Esto es muy difícil sin un pié de apoyo.-Dijo rindiéndose ante la evidencia de no poder hacerlo sola.

-¿Dime qué hago?- Él tomó aire dos veces, sintiendo que se mareaba.

-Necesito que me sostengas para no caerme.-Respondió Akane con lógica pero sin saber tampoco como sería todo eso.

-¡Bien!.-Él se acercó, se paró frente a ella e hizo que lo tomara por el cuello para apoyarse, estaban sumamente nerviosos.

-Creo que así no podré-Dijo ella algo apenada.

-Él la miró confundido.

-Ya sabes, ocupo por lo menos una mano libre.-Dijo viendo al cielo.

-¡Oh ya veo! Trata de sostenerte con una en mi cuello, me agacharé un poco y yo te sostendré de la cintura ¿Te parece?. Ranma se mostró lo más cooperativo que pudo, también estaba muy incómodo con todo eso.

Akane pareció estar de acuerdo con el plan, pero moría de vergüenza porque implicaba hacer pis abrazada de Ranma. Así lo hicieron, Ranma quiso cerrar los ojos, pero corría el riesgo perder estabilidad y no quería tener ningún tipo de incidente, de todos modos, así como estaban solo podía escuchar todo aquello, estaba más sonrojado que nunca. A su aviso la ayudó a incorporarse, la subió de nuevo a su espalda, muy callado la llevó a la orilla del lago para que pudiera lavarse las manos y cepillar sus dientes.

-¡Gracias Ranma!- Akane no podía mirarlo a la cara.

-La próxima vez trata de no tomar tantos líquidos-Río nervioso.

Ella lo llamó idiota y ambos rieron nerviosos, había sido una experiencia demasiado íntima, incluso más que los besos que habían compartido.

-Vamos, te llevaré a la tienda.-Dijo cargándola en brazos esta vez, ella se dejó transportar, en realidad se había portado como un caballero, no lo podía golpear esta ocasión.

Ranma le ayudó a entrar a la tienda de campaña, donde previamente ya había reacomodado las bolsas de dormir.

-Te daré unos minutos mientras te cambias.-Dijo saliendo de la casa y tomando dirección hacia el bosque.

Akane se puso su pijama amarilla, cuidando no lastimarse, Ranma no tardó en volver y preguntó desde fuera si podía entrar, ella abrió el cierre interno que tenía la casa y le permitió el acceso.

-A sido un día muy intenso.-Dijo él mientras entraba en su bolsa de dormir, de reojo observó que a su prometida no le estaba resultando tan fácil hacer lo mismo.-Te ayudaré, tu recuéstate y yo me ocupo del cierre.

Ella normalmente le hubiera dicho que no necesitaba de su ayuda, o que no quería que se le acercara, pero en lugar de ello, agradeció el gesto y no puso resistencia, también estaba cansada, el día al fin estaba llegando a su fin, así que sin más palabras, él le dio un dulce beso en los labios dándole las buenas noches, después la abrazó rodeándola con todo y su bolsa de dormir.

-¡Buenas noches Ranma!- Dijo ella sonriendo, mientras se quedaba dormida.

A la mañana siguiente Ranma fue el primero en despertar, tenía pensado salir a entrenar, pero un peso sobre su cuerpo se lo impidió, Akane seguía dormida, una mano de ella descansaba sobre su pecho y él prefería dedicar esos minutos solo a contemplarla asombrado, lo estaba abrazando, animándolo a pensar que todo aquello que había pasado el día anterior entre ellos era correspondido, no quería presionarla, abrumarla con todo eso que él sentía, solo esperaba poder aprovechar el tiempo y disfrutar de esos momentos que tal vez pronto se convertirían en un lejano recuerdo.

Ella despertó unos minutos después, sintiéndose observada, se alejó de inmediato cuando se dio cuenta que lo estaba privando de su libertad.

-Lo siento.-Se disculpó no tan acostumbrada a esa nueva cercanía.

-No me molesta.-Le dijo él en tono conciliador, la luz de la mañana ya se colaba por la casa de campaña.-Saldré a correr un poco.- Dijo Ranma dándole un beso en la frente.-¿Necesitas algo, te ayudo a salir?

-Estoy bien, me quedaré aquí unos minutos más, descuida.-Cuando él se fue, Akane dibujó una amplia sonrisa en su cara, temía que fuera un sueño todo aquello, pero todo parecía muy real, esperaba que Ranma fiel a su costumbre se acobardara y negara las cosas, pero ese despertar que había tenido con su prometido, le parecía que daba continuidad a lo que habían vivido, le emocionaba pensar qué le deparaba ese nuevo día, ella se prometió que pondría todo de su parte para que las cosas salieran bien.

Ranma regresó media hora después, cargaba un par de peces de mediano tamaño que habían quedado atrapados durante la noche en su red de pesca, los preparó y los puso a asar, después ayudó a su prometida a salir de la casa de campaña. Ella seguía con el pié vendado, pero ya no le dolía, incluso sentía que podía apoyarlo mucho mejor que el día anterior.

-¿Te duele? –preguntó él al verla pensativa.

-Muy poco.-Él se alegró al escucharla, sabía que ese remedio de los Saotome le ayudaría.

-Siéntate, te quitaré el vendaje para ver cómo esta tu pie.-La ayudó a sentarse junto a un árbol, al igual que el día anterior, hizo todo con sumo cuidado, temiendo lastimarla, vio con alivio que la inflamación había cedido.-Se ve bien, creo que ya podrás caminar normal.

Esa noticia sobre la recuperación de su independencia la puso muy feliz, Ranma era muy atento y todo, pero había cosas que prefería hacerlas en privado, suspiró recordando la noche anterior y la pena que sintió.

-Adivina ¿Qué encontré hace rato que salí a correr?-Le preguntó entusiasmado.

-Qué podrá ser.. ¿Comida? ¿Algún animal?.

-No ¡Encontré unas posas de aguas termales! ¿No te parece genial?.

-¿En serio?- Akane lo veía con ilusión, la idea de tener un baño de agua caliente le parecía muy remota en ese lugar, sería el complemento perfecto para su pequeño viaje.

-No están muy lejos de aquí, si quieres podemos ir.

-¡Por supuesto que quiero ir!

-Bien, desayunemos entonces.-Ambos apresuraron sus raciones, una agradable ansiedad se apoderó de los dos, usualmente cuando iban a las pozas estaban rodeados de muchas personas, familia, desconocidos, el viejo pervertido, siempre de alguna manera tenían que estar con la expectativa de que algo terrible podía suceder en cualquier momento, pero esta vez sería distinto.

Llegaron a las posas naturales pasado el medio día, el lugar se veía muy agradable, demasiado grande, todo para ellos solos, dentro y fuera del agua había muchas rocas de gran tamaño y aspecto liso, ideales para sentarse, algunas zonas se veían más profundas, Ranma de inmediato se quitó la ropa para quedar solo en bóxer, fue el primero en entrar, Akane lo vio sumergirse con entusiasmo, el lugar le permitía nadar y mostrar sus dotes atléticos, una visión de la cual no estaba dispuesta a perder detalle, sin duda su prometido era hábil para cualquier actividad que implicara el uso de su cuerpo perfectamente trabajado.

-¿No piensas entrar?-Le gritó desde el otro extremo de la poza, ella se sonrojó al sentirse descubierta en su descarado escaneo a Ranma.

-Un minuto.-Ella se quitó el vestido ligero que traía, ya venía preparada con un traje de baño de dos piezas, de inmediato sintió que una mirada azul se posó sobre ella, también con cierto cinismo, trató de ignorarlo lo más posible, mientras se acercaba a la posa.

-¿Qué tanto me ves pervertido?

-Te ves muy hermosa.-Le soltó a quema ropa.

-¡Gracias!-Akane estaba muy avergonzada, por la conmoción que sintió, saltó al agua lo más pronto que pudo, pues se sentía muy expuesta, Ranma se acercó preocupado porque notó que la altura del agua no le favorecía, en cuanto lo sintió cerca lo abrazó de inmediato.

-Esta muy hondo, mis pies no alcanzan a tocar el fondo.-Ranma sonrió agradecido con este afortunado detalle.

-Lo sé, busquemos un lugar menos profundo.-Le dijo mientras la llevaba en brazos.-¿Alguna vez has considerado aprender a nadar?-le dijo con un poco de burla.

-Ya sabes que no es mi fuerte, no ha quedado por mi.-Había algo de melancolía en sus palabras, al recordar todos esos fracasos que había tenido tratando de aprender a nadar.

-Si me lo cuentas, no lo creería.- Ranma recordó que ella casi se ahoga la última vez que se había aferrado a participar en ese estúpido concurso de nado.-Hoy lo vamos a intentar.-Le dijo sonriente.

-¿En serio?-Ella lo miró incrédula, él por lo regular evitaba involucrarse en sus lecciones de natación, se sintió feliz al verlo tan decidido.

-Es por tu seguridad.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Ya sabemos que eres altamente secuestrable y también que tienes una compulsión a terminar en los lugares más peligrosos de Japón, yo estaría más tranquilo sabiendo que si un día caes por accidente al agua sabrás qué hacer, ya sabes, si un día no estoy cerca.

-Pues déjame aclararte que ese tipo de siniestros solo me ocurren cuando tú estas cerca.-Rió divertida sacándole la lengua.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Que todo lo que te pasa es por mi culpa?.-Se quejó falsamente ofendido.

-Es verdad y lo sabes Saotome.-Le dijo mirándolo fijamente, sonreía sabiendo que él no tendría argumentos para debatirle, pero Ranma no tenía en mente ningún tipo de pelea, aprovechó que sus rostros estaban más cerca y le plantó ese beso que llevaba deseando toda la mañana, ella correspondió gustosa, la había tomado por sorpresa, pero pareció recuperarse rápidamente, él la llevó hacia una roca, donde la depositó suavemente quedando de frente y en medio de sus piernas, esto les permitió tener movimientos más libres, ella siguió abrazándolo por el cuello, Ranma aprovechó la estabilidad que le daba la roca para bajar las manos, la atrajo más hacía él por la cintura, subía y bajaba las manos por toda su espalda, seguían explorando esas bocas que tanto les atraía, sus labios poco a poco iban elevando el nivel de competencia, de sus primeros besos suaves y tímidos, pasaron a rozar sus lenguas, luego a entrelazarlas, estaban empezando a jugar con fuego y no estaban dispuestos a dejar pasar la oportunidad.

Akane se dedicó a corresponder con la misma pasión todo ese remolino de nuevas sensaciones, su cuerpo tomó autonomía de su mente cuando dejó ese abrazo tierno que la unía con Ranma, para pasar a explorar sin recato el fuerte pecho de su prometido, sin atreverse todavía a atravesar la barrera de la ropa, ni ir más allá de lo que su pudor les permitía, se dejaron tocar, sentir, oír, cada roce de sus cuerpos les daba información sobre lo que estaba provocando ese encuentro en cada uno, había un extraño brillo en sus miradas, podían ver el deseo en el otro, se respiraba una complicidad y tensión muy placenteras.

En medio de otro beso apasionado, Ranma acarició por primera vez un seno de Akane, suavemente lo recorrió con movimientos circulares con las yemas de sus dedos, palpó su pezón endurecido y fue testigo de la poderosa reacción que desencadenó en su prometida, ella se pegó más a su cuerpo y comenzó a moverse contra él.

Pararon un poco para recuperar el ritmo de su agitada respiración, con sus cuerpos completamente unidos, Ranma recién fue consiente de que su miembro tenía una poderosa erección presionando contra el cuerpo de Akane, ella abrió los ojos extrañada al sentir ese contacto tan íntimo, un calor sofocante nubló sus pensamientos, estaba completamente lubricada, su cuerpo quería más, pero su mente le gritó que parara.

Ranma cuando vio la conmoción de su prometida, sintió que su cuerpo había sido muy inoportuno, estaba profundamente avergonzado, pues no había esperado llegar a tanto con Akane, ahora quizá ella pensaría que era un pervertido. Ella solo lo miró confusa, recién cayendo en cuenta del curso que estaban tomando las cosas.

La cabeza de Akane trataba de ordenar todo ese mar de emociones, los encuentros románticos con Ranma eran cada vez más frecuentes y a pesar de que era algo que ella misma deseaba que pasara, le pareció por un momento que iban demasiado rápido, de años de estancamiento, inmadurez y dudas, en un par de días habían avanzado mucho en esa extraña relación que había entre los dos; si antes no lo podía definir, ahora le era más complicado saber ¿Qué eran?.

Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir algo, cada uno se había perdido en sus propios pensamientos, no se miraban, él se había separado unos centímetros de ella para no hacerla sentir más incómoda, aunque Akane no había hecho ningún movimiento para rechazarlo, golpearlo o lo que aplicara en estos casos.

-Akane… lo siento.- Tras unos minutos de inmovilidad, Ranma fue el primero en hablar, creyó que el silencio de la chica se debía a que se encontraba ofendida.-¿Estas enojada?.-Ella lo volteó a ver recién, él estaba sumamente sonrojado, apretaba los puños en señal de frustración, se veía arrepentido, pero no sabía de qué.

Akane no tenía mucho qué decir, solo negó con la cabeza, no estaba segura de muchas cosas en ese momento, pero enojo no se encontraba en su repertorio, al menos no hacía él, se preguntaba cómo había permitido que las cosas escalaran hasta ese nivel, sin saber si quiera, qué representaba para él, las cosas se estaban desbordando.

Él la miró suplicante, buscando una señal que lo liberara, no era bueno hablando y no quería complicar aún más la situación, no la veía bien con todo esto, quizá su comportamiento la había asustado.

-Será mejor que regresemos al campamento.-Dijo Akane de la manera más neutral que encontró.

-Esta bien.-Dijo él algo decepcionado con el silencio de la chica. Ranma la ayudó a regresar a la orilla y salir de la poza, el regreso fue incómodo, ambos callados, evitándose, una vez en el campamento hicieron su rutina, mientras Akane se cambiaba, Ranma preparó comida y la dejó servida para cuando ella saliera, él por su parte salió a entrenar por el bosque toda la tarde.

Para cuando Akane salió, una lágrima recorrió su mejilla al ver que él se había ido, rompió a llorar libremente, pensó que el alejamiento de Ranma era porque se había enojado con ella, se sentía muy tonta por no haber sabido reaccionar y asustarse con lo que estaba ocurriendo, se supone que es lo normal entre las parejas, se dijo, pero tratándose de ellos todo siempre se hacía de la forma complicada. Ahora temía que Ranma quisiera volver a casa y no pudieran arreglar esta situación, sabía que una vez en Nerima sería mil veces más difícil, pero no sabía cómo actuar, sus mejillas le ardían al recordar lo que había ocurrido y lo que estuvo a punto de pasar entre ellos en las aguas termales.

Pasaron varias horas, Akane hizo ejercicio, se bañó en el lago, para cuando Ranma regresó al campamento ella ya se estaba preparando para dormir, no quiso cenar, no tenía apetito, se metió en su sleeping bag con la esperanza de que Ranma entrara y se arreglaran las cosas, pero él no hizo, se sentó pensativo alrededor de la fogata, había regresado para cuidarla porque ya era tarde, no precisamente porque tuviera un plan o algo qué decir, deseó que ella ya estuviera dormida cuando él volviera, pero todavía la alcanzó a ver antes de entrar a la casa, lo menos que quería era molestarla. Ranma se preparó para dormir junto a la fogata, no siempre se podía dormir calientito en una tienda de campaña, empezaba a dormitar recargado en un árbol, cuando escuchó el sonido del cierre de la tienda de campaña abriéndose.

\- ¿Piensas dormir ahí afuera?.–Ella lo observaba fijamente, aparentando una serenidad que no sentía.

\- Yo… creo que es mejor así.-Dijo evitando la mirada, temiendo que ella pudiera notar lo mal que se sentía con ella.

-De acuerdo.- Había dolor y decepción en sus palabras.-Sino quieres entrar entonces yo también me quedaré afuera.

-¿Pero qué haces?.-Le cuestionó al verla sacar su bolsa de dormir y extenderla junto a la fogata.-¡Hace mucho frío y te puede atacar algún animal!

-¡Ni que te importara tanto¡ -Le gritó regresando por primera vez en todo el viaje a su natural terquedad, se giró para darle la espalda y dio por terminada esa absurda batalla.

Pasaron varios minutos, luego horas, ya no discutían, pero sus testarudas personalidades y orgullos los hacían mantenerse ahí, con el termómetro a la baja, sin poder conciliar el sueño, él solo la observaba, pendiente de cualquier ruido, hacía un buen rato que ya no se movía, suponía que ya se había quedado dormida.

-¡Akane! ¿Estas despierta?.

Al no recibir respuesta, se levantó para asegurarse, se acercó con cautela, ella tenía los ojos cerrados, respiraba pausadamente, él le tocó una mejilla estaba muy fría y la humedad comenzaba a filtrarse en su bolsa de dormir.

-¡Pero qué boba eres!-Dijo frustrado, ambos podían ser muy cabeza dura cuando se lo proponían, él consideraba que no era necesario que ella se expusiese así. Con el riesgo de morir en el intento, Ranma la sacó abriendo su sleeping, la cargó en brazos hacia la casa de acampar, una vez dentro la acostó y la arropó con cuidado con otros cobertores que estaban ahí. El saber que estaban distanciados lo hacía sentir una presión en el pecho, temía que ella ya no quisiera saber nada de él, todo por no saber controlarse, todo estaba en su cabeza, pues ninguno había tenido el valor de hablar sobre sus sentimientos. Ranma buscó las manos de Akane para calentarlas con las suyas, pues aún dentro la noche seguía siendo muy fría, no sabía el motivo de por qué el cuerpo de ella parecía que nunca generaba suficiente calor.

Akane no salía de su asombro, no se había podido dormir con semejante helada encima, no estaba segura de cual era su objetivo, pero ella no cedió, mientras estaba a la intemperie trató de hacerse bolita para retener algo de calor, pero todo era en vano, así estuvo un tiempo, hasta que escuchó que su prometido le hablaba, su tendencia a evadirlo ganó y se quedó en silencio esperando que ya no le dijera nada, escuchó unos pasos cerca y solo atinó a cerrar los ojos, así él pasaría de largo, sin embargo nunca pensó que él la cargaría hasta la tienda, ya no supo qué hacer, así que decidió continuar fingiendo que estaba dormida, lo escuchó llamarla boba, pero no de esa forma hiriente que usaba cuando peleaban en casa, más bien parecía frustrado, cansado, ahora él estaba velando su sueño, sentía su calor a través de sus manos, después lo sintió alejarse, fue cuando ella abrió los ojos triste al ver que él volvía a su puesto de dormir junto al árbol.

-¡Ranma espera!.-Él volteó sorprendido, no esperaba que estuviera despierta.-¡Por favor no te vayas!.-Le dijo Akane en tono suplicante.-Quédate a dormir y mañana arreglamos esto.-Ranma suspiró agradecido con esa tregua.

-¿Estas segura que esta bien? Porque si no te sientes cómoda yo…

-Esta bien-Respondió tajantemente.

Él se acostó a su lado, dándole la espalda, solo tenían una bolsa de dormir y un par de cobertores, se enredó en uno de ellos y se dispuso a conciliar el sueño.-¡Buenas noches Akane!.

-Buenas noches.-Contestó ella con un sabor amargo en su boca, desde su posición Akane solo podía contemplar la silueta de Ranma, se preguntó con melancolía cómo había podido joderse todo tan rápido, deseaba con todo su corazón que al despertar todo volviera a la normalidad, una vez que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, pudo ver que el cobertor no cubría por completo a Ranma, ella estiró la mano para taparlo mejor, él se volteó de inmediato al sentir el contacto de una mano nuevamente fría rozando su cuello.

-¿Qué le hiciste a tus manos?.–Le preguntó con una sonrisa en la voz.

-¿De qué hablas?-Le contestó extrañada por ese cambio en su tono de voz y al sentir que la tomaba de las manos.

-Pasé media hora calentando tus manos y ahora están igual de heladas, tendré que comenzar de nuevo.-Dijo concentrado en su labor de frotarle las manos.

-Ves por qué debías dormir aquí conmigo bobo.-Le dijo en tono de juego.

-Ya veo, entonces… ¿Esta bien si me acerco un poco?.

-Más te vale que lo hagas, le dijo ella acercándose y abrazándolo de costado, él la rodeó con sus brazos también, después de unos minutos al fin se quedaron dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente, el sol ya se encontraba imponente en su sitio, ambos se despertaron más tarde de lo usual, se estaba bien en los brazos del otro, eso era innegable, las horas extra de sueño, les permitieron postergar esa plática que tenían pendiente, ese algo que debían reparar pero no sabían cómo, con cada vez menos víveres, tenían que apresurar su reconciliación o marcar tal vez para siempre un frío distanciamiento.

Ambos ya despiertos se resistían a enfrentar el nuevo día, Akane fue la primera en romper el silencio de la mañana.

-¡Saldré a preparar el desayuno!

Ranma la vio salir decidida, no lo esperaba, había roto ese mudo acuerdo de cocinar juntos, ¿Sería ese el primer paso para su venganza? Salió lo más rápido que pudo para evitar su propia muerte, pero se detuvo en seco al ver que ella solo observaba hacia la mochila, al acercarse pudo ver qué era lo que llamaba su atención, estaba vacía, no quedaba más que un poco de arroz y unas latas de atún.

-Eso no se ve bien.-Dijo preocupado.

-Lo se, significa que tenemos que volver.-Dijo Akane con ansiedad.

Ambos sintieron un extraño vacío, habían pasado unos días evadiendo la realidad, pero era evidente que no podían hacerlo por siempre, el desabasto de comida era el aviso de que el tiempo se les agotaba.

-Con lo que queda, por mucho podremos resistir hasta mañana, luego solo quedará lo que podamos obtener del bosque, claro, si quisieras quedarte más tiempo…

-Ranma antes de tomar una decisión, debemos hablar…

-Claro, pero primero hay que desayunar.-Dijo Ranma mientras preparaban casi lo último de sus raciones.

Desayunaron todavía en tensión, cada uno por su cuenta se duchó y cuando al fin estuvieron listos para hablar, decidieron dar un pequeño paseo por un sendero ya conocido para ellos, eso les ayudó a calmar un poco la ansiedad, tras unos pasos en silencio, Akane fue quien intentó entablar una conversación.

-Ranma… yo te debo una disculpa.

Ranma la miró extrañado, ¿Ella se estaba disculpando? cuando él llevaba todo este tiempo atormentándose por haberla incomodado.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó genuinamente confundido.

-Ya sabes… -Dijo muy nerviosa y viendo a cualquier parte.- Por ser tan boba y no poder explicarte cómo me sentía.

-Discúlpame tú por haberte asustado con… ya sabes.-Dijo profundamente sonrojado.-Yo estoy muy apenado contigo… -Ranma guardó silencio sin saber hacia donde iba o cómo continuar.-Solo quiero que sepas que no era mi intención precipitar las cosas, mi cuerpo respondió, pero eso no significa que…-Tragó saliva con dificultad, se le complicaba respirar.-Estuviera pasando eso… yo jamás te forzaría a hacer algo que tu no quieras que pase, no soy de esos pervertidos.

-Lo se, yo lo se, es solo que lo que estaba pasando fue algo completamente nuevo para mí, me asusté, no por ti, sino porque no me sentí preparada para dar un paso tan grande.

-Entiendo.-Dijo Ranma analizando sus palabras, entonces era por la situación y no por él, no lo había rechazado como él pensaba, solo al igual que él, no estaba lista.-¿Entonces no estas enojada conmigo?-Preguntó mirándola con cautela.

-Por supuesto que no idiota, fue algo que hicimos entre los dos, si no hubiera querido que pasara te hubiera mandado a volar desde el principio.-Rió sacándole la lengua.

Ranma respiró completamente aliviado, ella no lo odiaba.

-Sabes, yo tampoco tengo experiencia en todo esto, solo sentí que no me podía resistir, creo que ya no podré ocultarte que… ¡Me gustas mucho!.

-¡Ranma! –Ella lo miró muy alagada, estaban ambos más rojos que un tomate, al menos, tras un encuentro sexual muy cercano y un día completo de angustia, pudo obtener una confesión, ¡Sí le gustaba¡. Aunque era una confesión bastante obvia, porque si se ponía a pensar un poco, era algo evidente, su cuerpo y sus acciones ya se habían adelantado a revelarlo.

-¿Te cuento un secreto Ranma? –Él asintió, ella se paró frente a él de puntitas, lo rodeo por el cuello y le plantó un beso, uno completamente nuevo, de reconciliación, sin dejar de abrazarlo, se acercó a su oído y le dijo muy despacio.-También me gustas baka.

También para Ranma fue oxígeno puro escuchar esa confesión, se habían permitido experimentar, pero no estaba muy definida la postura de cada uno, había muchas cosas aún no dichas, pero para efectos prácticos, por ahora era suficiente con saber que ella se sentía atraída por él, esperaba que solo por él. Así como la tenía sostenida de la cintura, pasó a darle un abrazo posesivo.

-¿Y te gusta alguien más? O ¿Solo yo?.-Preguntó con celo.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?-Akane no daba crédito a la pregunta, no sabía muy bien a qué venía todo esto, ese abrazo y ese tono de celos.

-Solo responde-Dijo impaciente, sin soportar el pensamiento de que ella pudiera estar así, como lo estaban ahora, con alguien que no fuera él.

-Te acabo de decir, que eres el primero con el que me he permitido vivir todas estas experiencias, eso ¿No te da una idea?.

Él se relajó y sonrió radiante, aflojó ese abrazo lleno de tensión y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Estoy feliz de que me hayas elegido, se que por ahora no tenemos mucha experiencia, pero estoy seguro que podemos aprender mucho juntos.-Le dijo guiñándole un ojo seductoramente.

-Estas en periodo de prueba, te estoy dejando hacer puntos.-Le dijo sonriendo mientras le acomodaba el cabello, le gustaba sentir que tenía toda su atención.

-¿Y cómo voy?- Ranma la miró fijamente.

-Más o menos.-Le dijo intentando sin mucho éxito mantenerse seria.

-¡Vamos! No puedo ir tan mal.-Dijo con una voz profunda en forma de reproche, mientras se agachaba a besarle suavemente el cuello.-¡Se que esto te gusta mucho!.

Akane se sonrojó ante este gesto que le resultó tremendamente agradable, tanto que le provocó un suspiro, con eso bastó para sentir que todo su cuerpo despertaba de nuevo, como él día anterior en las pozas, se preguntó por qué habían perdido tanto tiempo en esa absurda pelea, no se explicaba cómo había podido estar separada de él todas esas horas, ahora que volvían a estar juntos, se había dado cuenta de lleno, cuanto lo había extrañado, sutilmente lo hizo detenerse para lanzarse a sus labios de forma apasionada, él la recibió gustoso al sentir su entusiasmo.

Tras unos minutos de nuevos besos y caricias, Akane fue consciente de lo peligrosamente cerca que se encontraban de nuevo, por sus lecciones en el colegio sabía a nivel teórico lo que ocurría en el cuerpo de un hombre cuando había mucha excitación, justo el día anterior había tenido su primer gran lección en la práctica, después de todo lo acontecido, no pensó que estaría tan pronto en un escenario parecido, sin embargo, esta ocasión nada extraño sucedió, la cercanía de sus cuerpos le permitía sentir esa parte íntima en la anatomía de su prometido, que le empezaba a generar una gran curiosidad sobre cómo funcionaba todo aquello, en ese momento podía asegurar que el miembro de Ranma aún se encontraba en reposo, su dimensión y consistencia contrastaban con las de su primer encuentro, se descubrió deseando volver a sentir su dura erección contra su cuerpo, se preguntó cómo sería ser penetrada por ese enorme miembro.

Ranma la miró extrañado al verla tan distraída, sin saber el motivo, pensó que ella no le estaba poniendo mucha atención.

-¿En qué piensas?-Le preguntó intrigado descansando las manos en su espalda baja, bordeando levemente sus glúteos.

Akane se puso muy nerviosa, se le subieron los colores al pensar en su respuesta, le faltó el aire al imaginar lo qué pasaría si Ranma llegaba a saber sobre sus acalorados pensamientos, moría de vergüenza, no entendía qué le estaba pasando, se suponía que Ranma era el pervertido, no ella, seguir participando en ese efusivo abrazo no le permitía pensar con claridad, se separó de él unos centímetros, prefiriendo dar una respuesta lo más lejos posible de la verdad.

-Pensaba en que ya no tenemos comida…

-Lo se.-Suspiró decepcionado.-No quisiera decirlo, pero creo que es tiempo de volver a casa, empezarán a sospechar si nos quedamos más de lo debido, ya sabes cómo es Nabiki, con un par de llamadas podría descubrir la verdad y chantajearnos por siempre.

Akane se arrepintió al acto de haber sacado ese tema, él tenía razón, estar así juntos y sin tantos problemas era maravilloso, pero no podían estar ahí por siempre, sabía que el tiempo ya corría en contra.

-También creo que debemos volver…

Regresaron a su campamento pensativos, tristes, recogieron todo y retomaron la ruta original, más rápido de lo que hubieran querido y con lo último de sus víveres, llegaron a la estación de trenes que finalmente los llevaría a casa. Ranma compró dos pases de abordar, ambos subieron al vagón que a esas horas iba vacío, no les fue difícil elegir asientos, en cuanto se escuchó el silbato que anunciaba el inicio del viaje, una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Akane quien se encontraba sentada del lado de la ventana, sintió una mano cálida retirando la gota con una suave caricia, se volteó hacia Ranma y lo abrazó con fuerza, estaban juntos, pero se sentía como una despedida.

-No sé que pasará en unas horas, solo se que será una locura.-Dijo Ranma mientras le daba un beso en la cabeza.

-¿Ranma has pensado en qué debemos hacer?

-No lo sé.-Respondió sincero rascándose la nuca.

-Ni yo… solo no te alejes de mí ¿ok?.-Sus ojos aún húmedos le dirigieron una mirada suplicante, tenía miedo de volver a la rutina, donde él con tantos distractores y otras chicas podía olvidarse de esos días que habían compartido.

Ranma la observaba con la misma intensidad, verla así tan vulnerable, le generaba ese familiar sentimiento de querer protegerla, de hacerla sentir bien, acercó sus labios a su oído, ella podía sentir un suave aliento, luego escuchó cómo él tomó una gran bocanada de aire, sintiendo cosquillas cuando soltó su respiración.

-Yo no podría alejarme de ti, ¿Sabes por qué? ¡Porque te amo boba!.

Akane se quedó de una pieza, más lagrimas fluyeron de sus ojos, pero esta vez eran de felicidad, no había sido el discurso más romántico, pero estaba dicho con todas las letras, ¡La amaba! Su corazón comenzó a bombear sangre de manera masiva, él solo observaba su reacción, lo tomó de la camisa bruscamente y le dio un efusivo beso que no dejaba a duda que era correspondido.

Se separaron lentamente, como queriendo registrar cada segundo, Ranma temblaba, no podía dar crédito a que por fin había tenido el valor de decirlo, la amaba, lo tenía claro desde hace mucho tiempo, motivos le sobraban, ella era su amiga, la que siempre se preocupaba por su bienestar, la que sin pensarlo arriesgaba su integridad solo por salvarlo, era su chica, orgullosa y testaruda… Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando sintió dos manos posarse firmemente en sus mejillas, obligándolo a enfocar un par de brillantes ojos avellana que lo veían con intensidad.

-¡También te amo Ranma¡-Se limitó a decir la chica, porque no le salían más palabras, que difícil resultaba, a pesar de que era una gran verdad, no recordaba nunca haberlo pronunciado antes, era su secreto, uno que en muchas ocasiones pensó que jamás le revelaría, que extraña se sentía, de repente todo tenía color y esperanza, solo con saber que era correspondida, ya nada le importaba lo suficiente como para opacar esa alegría.

Lo siguiente que pasó Akane no lo vio venir, él tenía lágrimas en sus hermosos ojos azules, esos en los que podía perderse, sintió miles de punzadas en su corazón al verlo así, la desarmó por completo, tenía ante ella por primera vez a la versión más pura de Ranma, esa parte que tal vez ni él mismo conocía. Akane le devolvió el gesto que él mismo había tenido unos minutos antes hacia ella, recorrió con suavidad su rostro, el trató de esquivarla girándose algo avergonzado, pero ella insistió, retirando un par de lágrimas, luego le dio un beso corto y suave.

Cuando él salió de su ensimismamiento, la abrazó como si su vida dependiera de ello, solo una palabra salió de su boca.

-¡Gracias!-

Pasaron el resto del camino abrazados y tomados de las manos, costaba trabajo acostumbrarse a la idea de que estaban mutuamente enamorados, cuando toda su personalidad estaba estructurada precisamente para demostrarse lo contrario, al menos esa había sido su dinámica por años, de repente ya no sabían cómo hablarse, qué hacer, las cosas naturalmente debían ser distintas, solo faltaba descubrir cómo hacer esa transición.

-¡Akane!

-Mmmm…

-Ya estamos a una hora de camino.-Dijo Ranma con ansiedad.

Ella se sintió culpable por no sentirse tan motivada, después de todo su familia la esperaba, seguramente su papá estaría muy preocupado, pensando lo peor, siempre exagerando pero con un amor genuino, Kasumi que era para ella su segunda madre, seguramente también ya debía estar esperando su regreso, moría por probar su comida, por recibir su abrazo de bienvenida, también extrañaba a Nabiki, fría, calculadora y siempre viendo por su beneficio, pero también dispuesta a hacerle ver las cosas objetivamente, era quien la aterrizaba o paraba en seco cuando ella se perdía en su mar de emociones. También estaba el tío Genma al que no le encontraba muchas cualidades, pero que aún con sus malos modos había moldeado al Ranma del que se había enamorado, rudo, torpe, insensible, protector, celoso ahora sabía que él era así solo en apariencia.

Escuchó un silbato que la regresó a la realidad, habían llegado a la estación de Nerima, faltando una hora para la media noche, dejaron la estación de trenes y se dirigieron cambiando a casa, caminaban juntos pero sin tomarse de las manos.

-Recuerda que nuestras versiones deben coincidir.

-Lo se-dijo ella suspirando.

-Pienso que al menos por hora debemos actuar con normalidad.

-¿Te refieres a pelearnos todo el tiempo y golpearte con el mazo?-Preguntó ella soltando una carcajada.-Será fácil para mi.

Ranma la miró con una gota de sudor cayendo por su frente, esperaba que ella no se metiera demasiado en su papel, sobre todo por la parte del mazo.

-Algo así, todo será actuado, para que nadie sospeche, solo te recuerdo que si me lastimas, voy a tener que ir a tu habitación en las noches para que me cures las heridas y descalabros que me hagas durante el día…-Le dijo conteniendo una carcajada.

-¿Se puede saber desde cuando un pervertido como tú tiene permiso de entrar a mi habitación?

-Ni quien quiera entrar al cuarto de una niña tan…

Ranma se quedó callado, ambos rieron libremente, una vez pisando Nerima empezaban a sonar como ellos mismos, definitivamente les era más cómodo volver a sus viejos esquemas, que pensar en cómo plantearle al mundo su nuevo estatus de pareja, si funcionaba, al menos tendrían un tiempo para dar el gran paso sin ser asesinados, envenenados, paralizados, secuestrados, o casados prematuramente.

Agradecidos por no encontrarse a nadie en el camino, finalmente llegaron a las puertas del Dojo Tendo.

FIN.


End file.
